The Adventures of The Inoue Twins
by TheSideshowMistress
Summary: Two new girls are new to town for Tokyo Mew Mew. Their superhero names are unknown. But there is a secret about them that nobody else knows about...R


Extended Summary:Tokyo Mew Mew (long before Mew Berry came along, and Ichigo went to study abroad in England with Masaya) has defeated Kish and his crew, and the Kirema Animas.Their job was done...but not yet. There's still some evil lurking around in unknown places. Soon, there's two new kids in town, and one of them, out of Nikuri Inoe, and Kimara Inoe, is really the enemy of Tokyo Mew Mew. Nikuri has the genes of a Gray Bat. Kimara has the genes of a Banded Wattle-eye (a bird). They also has a mark on their arm, just like the other members. But nobody's exactly sure they're real heroes. Or, at least, one of them!

* * *

A/N:Okay, I don't know if this was done before, but I'll just give it my best shot, okay??! 

Ichigo woke up late for school as usual. "Oh, crap! I'm late for school! Again!" She got up out of bed and started to grab her clothes and rush to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, then hurried down to the kitchen and ate some cereal. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. "Bye, Ichigo! Remember to wake up early next time!" Her father called. "Damn, that girl of mine is something else." He muttered.

Ichigo ran and finally reached the doors of her school. She had finally made it to school before the bell rang.She met Moe and Miwa in the hallways.

"Moe! Miwa! Hey," She said as she saw them. "Hey, Ichigo, how's it going?" Moe asked. "Still thinking about Masaya again, aren't you?" Miwa asked, carefully eyeing her. "No!" Ichigo said, bewildered. "Maybe...I guess...yes. I'm still thinking about him." "Well, have you been dating him lately?" Moe asks. "I don't know. He's mostly gone most of the time..." Ichigo replies. "Well, I suggest you ask him out one day. Get some free time together. Come on, let's go to class." Miwa says as she puts he arms around Ichigo's and Moe's shoulders as they all walk to class.

As they sit down...

Mr. Irano says that two new girls are coming to class, and that they should be here any minute now. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Mr. Irano goes to open it. A girl with long orange hair and reddish eyes comes in, along with another girl who has medium length black hair and brown eyes, and a glasses case in her hand. It was pretty obvious that they were both twins.

"Oh. You must be Nikuri Inoue, and Kimara Inoue. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mr. Irano said. Nikuri started to talk before her sister did, like Kimara was gonig to talk first anyway.

"Well, my name is Nikuri Inoue, and, well, this is my twin sister, Kimara. I'm nice, she's a little dark." Kimara looked like she was going to throw up. She hid behind her bangs in disappointment; her face in slight horror. "Well, that's it, I guess." Nikuri said. "Come, come on, you may take any seats you want." Mr. Irano says as he goes back to his desk. There are two empty seats beside Ichigo. Nikuri takes the one more beside Ichigo, and Kimara takes the other seat. Ichigo, glad to find a new classmate, decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, Nikuri, my name's Ichigo. Have you found your way around the school? Because I'll help!" Ichigo said enthusiastically. "Meh, I might need some help, I guess," She said. "What about your sister?" Ichigo asked. "Ummm, I don't know about her, she's rather...shy, around people." She turned to look at Kimara. She was sitting in her desk with her head on her arms. She was sitting in her desk with her head on her arms. She wore glasses at times. Ichigo could tell because she had her glasses on her desk. Pretty soon, the bell rang.

"Hey, Nikuri, let me show you guys around the school!" Ichigo offered. "Sure!" Nikuri said, smiling. She grabbed her things and she and Kimara walked with Ichigo, acting as tourists. Ichigo could have sworn she saw someone that looked like Masaya. Her kitty ears popped out. Ichigo shrieked in horror.

"Ahh! I can't let them see these ears, they'll think I'm a freak!! Gotta hide them!" She put her hands on her head and kept walking. "Umm, Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have your hands on your head all of a sudden?" Nikuri asked curiously. "Oh, I'm just, rubbing it! I have a huge headache right now! Hehe," She said as she pretended to rub her head. "Or it's a new trend at this school! Hehe." She said. "Oh, I get it now!" Nikuri started rubbing her head too. Kimara did nothing but follow. During lunch, She, Nikuri and Kimara sat together. Miwa and Moe were in another class this lunch period.

"So, Nikuri, how is it at this school? You finding it OK?" Ichigo asked. "Well, I've seem to have found my way around. Hey, hold on, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Nikuri said, as she got up and walked away. Ichigo turned to see Kimara looknig down at the table. "Um, so...how are you doing?" She asked nervously. Kimara didn't answer. "OK, then." Ichigo turned back to her food. Suddenly, Masha came out of Ichigo's pocket.

"Masha! What are you doing?!" Ichigo whispered, startled. "There aren't any more Kirema Animas, Ichigo, but I'm sensing a new villain out there," Masha stated. "And she's planning something else."

"She?! Wait a minute, who is it exactly, Masha?" Ichigo kindly demanded. There couldn't be more enemies now! Could there?

"All I know is that it's a girl. I don't know what she looks like." Masha said. "Okay," Ichigo said and let Masha fly back into her pocket.

"Well, might as well find out myself," Ichigo said to herself as she ran to somewhere behind the school, where nobody could see her. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She transformed into Mew Ichigo. "She's gotta be somewhere around here," She thought to herself as she jumped up to the roof of a school building. "But where would you find her?" She thought.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous, well-known, Ichigo Momomiya." Someone said from behind.

"What?! Who said that?" Ichigo turned around to see a girl with orange hair, an orange dress, and long lace-up orange boots. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I am the legendary Mew Carrot." The mysterious girl said. "Legendary?" Ichigo said curiously. "You see, I wanted to join Tokyo Mew Mew when I was a little younger. But you guys would never let me! I wanted to become a superhero like you! You guys had the greatest costumes, the coolest superpowers, and you always saved the world in time! You guys were the coolest! But everytime I tried to ask you if you wanted another member, and I could join your crew, you kept on ignoring me! I guess you guys thought that I wasn't important enough for you, and that you had enough people in your team. You probably didn't really care. So that's why I turned to the dark side, as a super villain." Mew Carrot finished her story as Ichigo looked confused.

"Wait a minute, I don't even remember you! Who are you exactly?" She asked. "I can't let you know who I really am. It'll spoil my identity." Mew Carrot replied. "Continuing with the real reason I'm here!" She turned to find an innocent-looking squirrel, looking for acorns. "Bring about...CRISIS!" A new, unknown creature-like thing, Mew Carrot called them Yuras, went into and possessed the squirrel. The squirrel turned into a monster. "Good luck, dearie," Mew Carrot said. "You're gonna need it! Mwa ha ha haa!" She echoed as she disappeared into the sky.

"Oh, crap, this is gonna be hard!" Ichigo said. Meanwhile, Lettuce was reading a book when she heard a scream, and an explosion. "That sounds like Ichigo! She must be in trouble!" She dialed Mint, and everyone else and told them. They agreed to meet at a private place so they could transform. They later met near the school where Ichigo just was.

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!" They all transformed. "Now let's go find Ichigo!" Mint cried. "Oh, wait, she's up on top of the building." They jumped up to the top of the school building.

"Ichigo!" Pudding cried out. "Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, you guys came just in time!" Ichigo cried out. "This girl in complete orange clothing, and orange hair, named Mew Carrot, she just came and claimed she wanted to be a Mew Mew too, but we ignored her, so she went to the dark side, as her would-be alter-ego. She just put a thing called a Yura on this squirrel to make him a monster! We gotta stop him!" The other Mew Mews looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but I had no idea what you just said. Sorry," Mint said. "Who cares? We're gonna die if we don't beat this squirrel!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Everyone get ready!" Everyone got their weapons ready.

"Reborn Strawberry Surprise!" The Yura was released from the squirrel, and the squirrel was back to normal.

"Wow, that doesn't look like a Kimera Anima to me," Lettuce said as she examined the Yura. "Yeah, it looks like something different!" Pudding said. "Well, whatever this is, it doesn't look very good to me," Zakuro stated.

"That's what I said! It's a Yura!" Ichigo exclaimed. "A Yura?" Zakuro questioned. "Uhhhh. Guys, it's too hard to explain. I guess we'll have to find out next time." Ichigo complained.

"Sure thing, we've got things to do!" Mint explained. "WE?" said Ichigo. "You know, Cafe Mew Mew? I'm pretty sure you're not aware of how much money you're getting, and how many days you're missing because 'you were sick', Ichigo," said Mint.

"Aw, man! But I don't want to go to work! I just fought a darn squirrel for crying out loud! Now I have to go to work, and if I don't workl today, I'm fired! I need the money, but working at a restaurant is tiring! Wahhhh! Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Ichigo cried as she sank to the floor.

"Well, I have to say, Ichigo-san, why you?" Mint said rather smugly.

"Aww, you're not even helping, Mint!!" She cried some more. "WAHHHH!! I hate work more than anything!"

End Chapter 1

* * *

A/N:Hope this was fun for you guys! R&R! And I may continue this! (Gets off stage) Ugh, I need some coffee. 

Karen:Man, you always need coffee!

Me:Whatever, Karen! Hee-hee. (smiles as she takes a glomp of coffee)


End file.
